SasoDei: Mission To The Land Of Tea
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: Just a short one shot of our favorite artist duo on a mission. Some SasoDei fluff at the end. Slight OOC. Rated T just in case. Yaoi, meaning boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.


**Helloooooo! Welp, I finally got this thing up and published! Yay! I've been meaning to post my stories on here sooner but I haven't gotten around to finishing any of them...but that's okay because I've got this one finished and I'm working on like four others at the moment too so be on the look out for those :D anyhooo, here's my first fanfiction sooo I hope you all enjoy~! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine! If it was, it would revolve more around the Akatsuki and have some hot SasoDei yaoi! ;D**

* * *

"Fleeting."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting, un!"

"Eternal."

"FLEETING!"

"Brat, for the last time; true art is ETERNAL. You're little explosions are not art. They are simply pretty coloured explosions. If you were to keep your sculptures in one piece and preserve them, then I would think about calling them art. But seeing as how you always blow them all up, they are NOT art."

Deidara looked down disheartened. He really wished that Sasori would acknowledge his art as something more than 'pretty coloured explosions,' but Sasori was never an open minded guy anyway. He was just a big hunched-back old fart, but Deidara couldn't deny Sasori's amazing puppetry talents, thus resulting in Deidara's high level of respect and admiration for Sasori.

Sasori and Deidara were walking on a nearly empty dirt road to a small village that bordered the Land of Tea. They were on a mission to retrieve a scroll, but they had already been traveling for almost a day and a half and it was beginning to wear Deidara down as he became exhausted. "Danna, can we stop by an inn for the night, un?"

Deidara batted his eyelashes and gave Sasori his best 'puppy dog face.' Sasori glanced back at Deidara and 'tsked' before uttering a stern 'No' and looking back ahead of him at the dirt path. Deidara stuck out his tongue and muttered, "Stupid old fart, un. Just because you're a puppet and don't need to rest, doesn't mean that I have unlimited stamina like your stupid puppet ass."

Sasori stopped and before Deidara could blink, he was grabbed by the waist by Sasori's 'tail' and hoisted into the air; the sharp, poison drenched tip inches away from his throat. Deidara's breath hitched and he looked into Sasori's, Hiruko's, emotionless beady black eyes with his fear ridden azure ones. "Look Brat, I am in no mood to be putting up with any disrespect from YOU. So, if you value your life, I suggest you shut the hell up and don't EVER talk back to your master again." He inched his tail ever so slightly to be eye level with Deidara and tightened his hold on the blond before saying in an overly annoyed voice, "Are we clear?"

Deidara nodded vigorously careful not to accidently ram his own head into the tip of Sasori's venomous tail. "Good." At those words, Sasori let Deidara go. Deidara landed on his butt with a soft 'ouch' before Sasori started on the path again.

They continued to walk for hours until it was dusk. They finally made it to the village outside of the Land of Tea. Sasori looked over to his overly exhausted partner. Deidara was dragging his feet and looked as if he would collapse at any second. Sasori looked around for an inn for the night. "Brat."

Deidara slowly picked his head up and looked at Sasori with tired eyes, "Yes, Danna, un?"

"We're staying here for the night." Sasori stated while pointing at an inn not far in the distance.

Deidara's eyes seemed to light up at those words. "Really? Oh thank you Danna, un!" Deidara went to glomp Sasori but ended up with a face full of dirt when Sasori side-stepped to get out of the way.

Sasori looked down at Deidara with a bored expression, "Don't thank me, Brat. You need your rest for tomorrow. I don't need you screwing up this mission for us because you're tired and hungry." Sasori looked back at the inn, "Common, Brat." Sasori looked back at Deidara and smirked before saying, "Or would you rather sleep on the dirt ground whilst I enjoy a nice warm bed?"

Deidara blushed from embarrassment before getting to his feet and brushing off dirt from his cloak. "I'm coming, Danna, un!" Deidara sprinted to the inn entrance where Sasori was already waiting.

Once in the inn, the woman at the front desk greeted them with a sweet smile. She had short dark brown hair that just covered her ears and bright emerald eyes. She had several freckles on her pale skin, and a dimple on her left cheek. "Welcome to the Ryokucha Inn. How may we serve you today, Sir?"

"Two rooms please." Sasori was about to get out his money when the woman stopped him. She had an apologetic smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry sir, but I'm afraid we only have one room left available. You see, there's a festival held here once a year and all of the other rooms are booked."

Sasori sighed heavily, "Fine. We'll take the room." Sasori traded the money for the key and muttered a polite, "Thank you."

Sasori was about to start walking to their room when the woman at the front desk stopped him one last time and whispered in his ear, "She's very beautiful, is she your girlfriend? Or maybe she's your daughter, you do look quite a bit older than her?" Sasori couldn't help but chuckle at her comment while Deidara's cheeks were tinted pink having overheard what the woman said.

"No, he just happens to be my bratty partner." He chuckled again at the woman's embarrassed expression. He was very amused by this point.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry young man I didn't mean to offend you or anything! I just thought you looked very pretty is all! I mean, now that you mention it, I can clearly tell you're a very good looking man! Oh, I'm sooooo sorry! Please forgive me!" The woman pleaded to Deidara with an apologetic expression plastered to her face.

Deidara rubbed the back of his head, now feeling quite awkward. "It's fine. Really, it didn't offend me or bother me all that much, un."

Sasori shook his head, still smirking, and grabbed Deidara's wrist. "Common, Brat. Let's get to our room." Deidara nodded and mumbled a 'Yes, Danna, un' and allowed Sasori to lead them to their room.

Once they opened their room door, Deidara immediately pushed past Sasori and belly flopped onto the soft queen sized bed. Deidara sighed in momentary bliss as he rested his aching muscles on the plush bed. It wasn't the softest bed in the world, but it felt like a cloud to Deidara at the moment.

Sasori blinked a few times before shaking his head in amusement at Deidara's reaction to the cheap bed. "You should probably take a shower now, Brat. You're going to get the bed dirty and I don't particularly want to sleep in the same bed as a dirty brat."

Deidara looked himself over before sighing and nodding his head. He couldn't deny his needing to bathe. He was filthy and sweaty and gross. Not to mention a hot shower would surely feel great on his sore muscles too. Deidara grabbed some clean clothes from the bag he had been carrying and disappeared into the bathroom.

Once Sasori heard the water running, he opened the hatch to Hiruko and stepped out. He stood and stretched his stiff joints. He looked over the weather damage done to Hiruko on the way to the village and decided to buff out any scratches and repair any broken or cracked parts.

Sasori was sitting in front of Hiruko polishing his puppet shell, when he heard the bathroom door open and saw a soaking wet Deidara clad in only a towel around his waist come out. Sasori could feel his heart jump when he saw Deidara. The way the water droplets cascaded down his sun kissed skin. He had muscles, not a lot, but just enough that looked like perfection to Sasori.

As of lately, Sasori has been experiencing…odd for lack of better terms, feelings toward his partner. He had always thought of Deidara as beautiful, like art in a way, but he had always hated him. From his views on art, to his childish giddiness he gets whenever he blows something up, to his bratty behavior.

But over the time spent with Deidara, Sasori has found himself actually enjoying his little arguments with Deidara. His heart fills with warmth when he sees the way Deidara's eyes light up and a huge grin spread across his perfect features when he sees, or sets off, an explosion. He's even found himself thinking of Deidara's bratty behavior as cute before! He's come to realize that he li-LOVES Deidara.

"Woah…wait…WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Sasori was brought out of his thoughts by Deidara's sudden outburst. Deidara was looking between Sasori and Hiruko's empty shell before gasping. "Hold the fuck up…Sasori no Danna? IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY LOOK LIKE?!" Deidara looked at Sasori with wide eyes.

Sasori slowly stood up and nodded, his expression void of any emotion, "Yes, Deidara, this is my true form. Do you not like it?"

Deidara stared at Sasori for what seemed like forever before his eyes widened even more, if that were even possible, before sputtering out, "What? NO, UN! I mean, that's not what I meant! You look fine! Actually, you look really fucking hot, un! Uhh I mean, you don't look like an ugly old fart anymore! Uhh, I mean…I-I like it, Danna, un."By now, Deidara's face was the same colour as Sasori's hair.

Sasori began to laugh at Deidara's stumbling over words and red face. He also began feeling a tingling feeling in his stomach, or rather, where his stomach should be.

He began walking toward Deidara who was still red in the face and naked, save for his towel. Sasori cupped Deidara's cheek with his wooden hand and leaned in to where their noses were almost touching, causing Deidara's face to heat up even more, as if that were possible. Deidara's breath hitched and suddenly the room became very small.

Sasori's heavily lidded chocolate brown eyes stared straight into Deidara's sparkling azure ones. Sasori, unable to hold himself back any longer, closed the small gap between them. Deidara's eyes got even wider and he stopped, his mind going blank.

Deidara couldn't believe this was actually happening to him. He had always felt an attraction towards Sasori. It was never a physical one, until he saw what the missing Suna nin really looked like, only an emotional one. He had always felt some kind of connection to him somehow.

Deidara was told by some other Akatsuki members that the Sasori he knew was not the real Sasori. He was always curious as to what his mysterious partner really looked like, but every time he would ask Sasori to come out of Hiruko, he would scoff and insult him or his art.

Now that Sasori had feelings toward him too, not to mention that he was totally hot, he was overjoyed. All he ever wanted was for his Danna to accept him and this was conformation that he did. Speaking of which…Oh shit! Sasori was kissing him and he was just standing there like a stunned idiot!

Sasori was about to pull away from the unresponsive boy, until he began to kiss back just as passionately. Sasori smiled into the kiss when he felt Deidara respond. The kiss slowly turned more and more heated with each passing second. The redhead tried to deepen the kiss by rubbing his tongue against the Iwa nin's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Deidara shuddered at the action but gladly gave Sasori free rein of his moist cavern.

Sasori had that place mapped out in minutes. He rubbed his tongue against Deidara's asking to play. Deidara moaned into Sasori's mouth at the contact. As their tongues danced with one another, Sasori ran his hands up and down Deidara's sides while while the teen's hands were entangled in Sasori's already messy red hair.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end and Deidara and Sasori had to pull away for lack of air. As they pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting them, they looked into each other's eyes and leaned in to where their foreheads touched.

They were both panting with pink dusted cheeks. They stayed in that position for what seemed like forever until Sasori leaned in and lightly pecked his new lover's lips. He smiled as he said, "Deidara, I know I may act like a total asshole to you. And I insult your art a lot. And I don't compliment you or your art enough. And I-"

Deidara silenced Sasori with a chaste kiss. He smiled up at Sasori's surprised expression and whispered, "I know Sasori no Danna, un. I love you too."

Sasori's smile widened as he wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist. "I love you Dei-chan. I love you so much, I didn't even realize I was capable of feeling anything since I became a puppet, but with you…" He trailed off and looked at Deidara in the eyes, "With you it's different." He smiled again and leaned down to kiss Deidara again.

When they pulled apart for air, Deidara couldn't have had a bigger smile than he did at that moment. He embraced Sasori and wrapped his arms around his neck. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever before Sasori whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "Common, koi, let's get some sleep. It's getting pretty late and we still have to finish the mission tomorrow."

Deidara nodded as Sasori led them to the bed. They both crawled under the covers and snuggled in. Deidara buried his head into the crook of Sasori's neck before muttering,"Goodnight, Danna. I love you, un."

Sasori kissed Deidara's temple, still smiling he whispered,"Goodnight, Dei-chan. I love you too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms with content, happy smiles painted on both artists' faces.

* * *

**Welp, that's it! Hope you enjoyed reading that short little SasoDei one shot :3**

**Reviews would be awesome! Tell me what you thought! Did you hate it? Did you like it? Should I write more like it? Should I throw away my laptop and never write again? LET ME KNOW! :D  
**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed and have a beautiful day~**


End file.
